Different Idea
by AzureStorm
Summary: Aang,Sokka,Toph, and Katara take a trip to the Fire Nation, on Valentine's day, visit Zuko and Iroh for the week. Or maybe not the full week? PairingsZxK and AxT! Read to find out more! Please review!
1. Valentine's Day

**A/N-Well, there isn't much to say other than, I hope you enjoy it and please review!!**

**Pairings- Zutara**

**((By the way, I am writing this as a future kind of thing, like a few years after the war, so here are the ages-**

**Zuko-18**

**Aang- 14**

**Katara-16**

**Sokka-17**

**Toph 14**

**Remember some of the ages, might be important if I want to change this from a oneshot, to a full story.))**

* * *

Oh how she hated this day! Sure it was sweet to have the new Fire Lord Zuko, to invite her, Sokka, Toph, and Aang to the Fire Nation for the week, considering that it was a very beautiful place. Still, this day was at the top of her least favorite days list. First off, it seemed like every couple on the planet was under some spell and thought today was the right day for flowers and chocolate or a nice card or something along those lines.

Sure, at one time when she was younger, she had thought that it was a wonderful holiday, and she would day dream of her prince in shining armor ride up to her on a mongoose dragon, or an ostrich horse, or some other animal, and then so on so forth, he would give her a kiss and give her flowers, etc, etc. Then, she had traveled with Aang, Toph, and Sokka, and had her heart broken by a few boys and now she thought of her past day dreams as only foolish, and wonder how anyone could like today.

As she continued to think on this, she didn't notice the Fire Nation slowly coming into view, closer and closer, until Appa finally landed and that made Katara aware of her surroundings. As she did take in her surroundings, she could help but let an irked groan. The capitol city of the Fire Nation was decorated for Valentine's day and she suddenly wished she could trade places with Toph, so she wouldn't be able to see all of the decorations. 'Finally!' shouted Toph as she jumped off Appa and let out a satisfied sigh. 'Agreed!' said Sokka as he soon hoped down from Appa, then finally Aang and Katara.

'Welcome once again to the Fire Nation!' said a thrilled voice, that could only belong to Iroh, 'How was your trip?'

Aang bowed his head towards the retired general and opened his mouth to speak but Sokka spoke up first, 'Good, now where can we get something to eat? Momo ate everything on the way here!' Katara let out a 'phft' at this and said, 'Yeah, and it just so happens that Momo is an earthbending master.' Aang and Iroh let out a soft chuckle while Sokka only stared at his sister.

'Well, then follow me back to the palace, and I'll make sure there will be refreshments for all of you.' said Iroh, his voice as happy as ever.

'So where is the Fire Lord?' asked a slightly arid Toph, as she walked along with a soft smile on her face, glad to be able to 'see' again and stretch her legs.

'Oh, he will be meeting up with us later today. He had some things to take care of, nothing he shouldn't be able to handle though.' said Iroh with a smile on his face.

* * *

'For the last time I don't care what kind of tea you are debating about to serve! So long as it is tea!' shouted, the now irked, Fire Lord, as a cook continued to ramble on about how different kinds of tea where better than others. 'If you don't care then why was there a note sent to the kitchen asking for a cook to tell you about different kinds of tea, so you could decide on one for dinner tonight?' asked the placid cook, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko's left eyebrow began to twitch and the cook took this as a sign to leave, and did so quickly. As soon as the cook opened the door, General Iroh stood there, and the cook bowed his head slightly and whispered, 'The Fire Lord isn't in a good mood today.' And the old general let out a soft chuckle and whispered back, 'I'll see what I can do about that.'

Soon the cook was gone and only Iroh and Zuko were left.

'What do you want now Uncle?' asked the Fire Lord, becoming more vexed.

'Well I just thought you might like to know that Avatar Aang, and his friends Sokka,Toph, and Katara. They have been asking when they would get a chance to talk to you again, and I told them that you would very soon. So, nephew, I don't think you should keep your guests waiting.' said Iroh hiding a grin.

Zuko let out a sigh and stood up and started to walk towards the doors and his Uncle followed him.

* * *

'How can anyone live here?' asked Toph as she paced the parlor, 'There is nothing to do!'

'Toph! Stop pacing you are giving me a headache!' said Aang wishing he could see her placid again, 'I'm sure Iroh and Zuko will be here soon'

Toph let out a loud snort. 'Yeah, and...' she was interupted by the door opening to reveal, what Aang had said was true, because there stood Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko look at all of them, they had all seemed to mature more than the last time he had seen them, and especailly one in particular. That one just so happend to be staring out the window and seemed to be day dreaming, and had let her dark colored mahogony hair down, for the first time. The Fire Lord's gaze stayed on that girl, for a few seconds before he muttered a greeting to everyone.

'It's nice to see you again Fire Lord Zuko.' said Aang bowing his head respectfully to the young Fire Lord. Sokka seemed to have noticed Zuko staring at his sister for a those few seconds and only sent Zuko a death glare in reply.

Toph finally happy that there might be something to do, piped up cheerfully, 'So how have you been Fire Lord Zuko?' before he had a chance to reply she piped up again, 'So what can you do around here? Is there anything fun to do? Other than sitting around and staring out the window like Sugar Queen is doing?' At this everyone but Sokka and Katara let out a soft chuckle. This seemed to wake Katara up and a soft blush went across her face as she looked up to see General Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko. She said hello to them and an apology.

'Thats quite alright, besides Zuko and I just got here' said Iroh with a smile on his face, 'and seeing that young Toph here would like to have something to do, I think it would be a good time for everyone to go shopping!' Everyone stared at Iroh, although Toph had a smile on her face and jumped at the chance to get out of the palace. 'Oh! I want to go!' Toph almost shouted, making almost everyone cover their ears.

Iroh laughed at her cheerfullness, 'Alright then, does anyone not want to go?' he said making sure that no one would have to be dragged along.

Katara spoke up, 'I'm sorry but I don't think I want to go, if you don't mind I'll just stay right here.' her gaze met his and she had a slight apologetic look on her face.

'And the same goes for me.' said Zuko, glad that he wouldn't be the only one here that used common sense.

'Alright, then I guess we'll see you two later.' said Aang, dissappointed that Katara wasn't interested in going. He got up out of his chair and walked towards Iroh and Sokka and Toph followed.

'I think we should be back before sunset, so have fun you two!' said Iroh cheerfully as he and the three others exited, although Sokka hesitated at first, hearing how long Iroh had predicted it would take.

After everyone had left and left Zuko and Katara alone, there was a moment of silence before Katara spoke up. 'On the way to the palace I noticed a garden nearby, so do you think I could go see it? I mean if thats not to much to ask, if you aren't to busy with Fire Lord duties and what not.' something about being in the parlor alone with the young Fire Lord made her nervous, and yet she felt vibrant and didn't want to leave the room just yet.

'Um, sure. I'll show you where it is, there's a small pond there that you might like, since you are a waterbender...' his voice trailed, feeling like he was making a fool out of himself, so he just opened the door again and waited for her to stand up and walk towards him. As she did, he noticed she had grown taller, and that instead of the top of her head reaching his shoulders, it reached his lips.

* * *

'So here is the garden, it wasn't decorated for today but I didn't think it had to be so, sorry if you were expecting some thing Valentine Day related out here, well other than the roses...' once again he let his voice trail off but this time for a different reason, Katara had visably stiffen, and he wasn't sure why.

'Thats alright, besides I don't care much for Valentine's Day anyways.' she said slightly relaxing a little, as her azure eyes fell upon the clear curlean pond in the middle of the garden.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at this, remembering how it seemed almost all of the girls he had seen in the past, on this day, were excited and falling in love and what not, and he had thought that every girl, exculding his sister, were that way. Then Katara proved him wrong, leaving only one question on his mind that he soon said softly, 'Why?' his golden eyes locked on Katara.

'Because, it seems like today is the only day that boys find it appropriate to give a girl flowers, chocolate or a card or anything related to that. Plus, it gets annoying sometimes to watch other girls just turn into a puddle of mush in front of a boy they like, or try and act cool like the boy isn't there or vice-versa with the boys and I think that some of that just might be my thoughts just because of events in the past...' this time Katara let her voice trail off, and she finally looked up at Zuko, just noticing how close the two of them were. His warm breath on her face gave comfort, and made her feel calm, and looking into his eyes, made her feel that the fact that the two of them were close to the other wasn't unnatural, and that it was so right.

Zuko only let out a soft 'Oh' in response to her answer and felt his stomach churn as she turned to look up into his eyes. Seeing her clear azure colored eyes, made him feel the same way his eyes made Katara feel, and for some reason unknown to him, he put his arms around her pulling her closer, until she was being held tightly, but not crushing her or making her uncomfortable.

Then, surprising Zuko, Katara responded to this and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, and kissed Zuko. Not expecting him to really respond to it, she was surprised when she felt him kiss her back and tilt his head down, letting Katara go back to her normal height. It seemed to them as soon as the kiss had happend, it was over, but they kept their hold on each other, giving Zuko some of his witt back he let out a soft chuckle and spoke softly in a teasing kind of voice, 'So is the reason you are still holding me, because you are turning into a pile of mush?'

Katara's eyes locked onto his, and she let out a soft laugh too. 'Well, is that the reason you are too?' she asked, her voice mimicking his, and they both let out a soft laugh, and suddenly Katara didn't mind Valentine's Day so much, and was glad that it exsisted, or else she may not have had a reason to kiss Zuko.

* * *

'So, do you think Katara and Zuko will be surprised we are back early?' asked Aang, seeing that there was nothing better to talk about.

'Who knows, but if I find that he has touched my sister at all I am going to...' Sokka never got to finish because what he had said, had come true, because on the other side of the garden stood Zuko and Katara kissing. Seeing this made Sokka light-headed but he grabbed for his boomerang, but Aang stopped him. 'Aang! What are you doing?' asked Sokka, irked that Aang wasn't going to let him kill that firebending creep, who was touching his little sister.

'She looks happy, isn't that what matters? Besides would you want someone to split you and Suki up after you two kissed?' asked Aang, trying to hold back a smirk, because he knew Sokka would have to agree.

'But...still...I mean come on! He is the Fire Lord!...King of firebenders! The people that killed many people!...' Sokka's voice trailed off as he watched Zuko and Katara pull away and saw that they were speaking to each other and laughing, making Sokka sigh, 'I guess you are right Aang, as long as she is happy, I guess it doesn't matter, besides if he does something to hurt her it'll give me an excuse to kill him, right?'

'I guess so, but I think we should just go back inside the palace and take a nap or something, just to give them some privacy.' said Aang turning around with Sokka at his side, leaving Katara and Zuko alone, and in each others arms for a few more minutes, before Iroh spotted them and started laughing.

* * *

Hearing the sound of laughter, the two teens jumped apart and Zuko glared at his Uncle, while Katara seemed to find an interest in the grass below her feet and her face turned crimson.

'What is so funny, Uncle?' asked Zuko, who clearly wasn't amused.

'That Sokka and Aang were telling the truth, and that Sokka hasn't killed you yet.' said Iroh with a laugh here and there.

If Katara's cheeks were crimson before, they reached a whole new level of red, scarlet. As Iroh continued to laugh Zuko stormed off, leaving an embarrased Katara and a laughing Iroh behind him.

* * *

**Alright, sorry that I didn't post this yesterday when it was actually Valentine's Day, but I had some writer's block here and there and I couldn't think of ways to keep everyone in character, but still, I hope everyone liked it! Please review! **


	2. Distractions Happen

**Hi everyone! I decided to make this a full story! My friend gave me some ideas, and well I think I am going to use them, so I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!! And thanks to Dragon Jadefire, Bauer1102, and TeenAnimeOtaku, for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

'So did you two find Zuko and Katara?' asked Toph, as Sokka walked into the library forlorn.

'Yeah, we did but I think they might be awhile.' answered Aang, as he sank down into a chair.

'What is wrong with you two?' asked Toph, sensing that both of them were a little upset over something, 'Are they fighting again? Sparing? What?'. Hearing quietness in return to her question, and automatically thinking the worst for Katara she asked some more questions, 'Did Zuko kill Katara? Or vice-versa? Or did Iroh die? Or someone else?'.

'No, but someone is going to if they lay one more-' started Sokka before he was interupted by Aang, 'Sokka why must you think the worst of him? If Katara can trust him, then we can too. Besides, I don't think the Fire Nation would appreciate you killing a good Fire Lord, especailly after Ozai, Azulon, and Solzin.' his eyes looked up to Toph then to Sokka, with a determind look on his face. Sokka said nothing to this and picked up the nearest book, and found interest in it.

'So, Sugar Queen has a boyfriend does she?' asked Toph, with a large smirk, knowing Sokka would not like that idea.

Sokka only glared at Toph, and well if looks could kill Toph would have died about a thousand times or more. Noticing the tension between Sokka and Toph, Aang decided that right then was a good time to review some earthbending moves. 'So, Toph would you like to spar? I'll use only earthbending, promise!' said Aang.

Toph shook her head, deciding that annoying Sokka would be more fun so she replied simply, 'No thanks Twinkle Toes, I think I'l stay here with Sokka, and well you know, just read a book or two.'

'Alright- wait!' then deciding against saying anything, and not wanting to be in the library when Sokka killed Toph, or vice-versa, Aang got up and left the library to check on Appa, even if it was going to be getting dark soon, but at least he was a firebender right?

* * *

'Make sure that both my komodo rhino is ready an hour after sunset' said Zuko firmly to the stable hand, 'and that an extra one is also prepared, just in case I need it.'

The stable hand said nothing, and only bowed his head and went towards the kmodo rhinos.

'Zuko?' asked a mild voice coming from the avatar, who was standing in the doorway.

'Hello Aang, I didn't expect to see you here at this time of day.' Zuko paused, resisting the urge to question the avatar, 'Are you trying to find Appa?'

'Yeah, I just want to make sure he is doing ok.' said Aang taking a few steps forward and was about to turn a corner but stopped, 'I'm going in the right direction right? Or is he on the other side of the stable?'. The Fire Lord only shook his head yes, and heard Aang mutter an 'Ok', in response. Zuko waited until Aang was out of sight before he left the stable to go check on his other guests, especailly one in particular.

* * *

Katara sat in a chair that was near the window in the guest bedroom, and let out a soft sigh. She let her hand travel up to her lips, as she thought about the kiss she had shared with Zuko, earlier that day. _'I wonder what would have happend if Sokka and Aang had seen us...' _thought Katara silently, not hearing the knock on the door, _'Or what if Iroh told them? What will Sokka do to Zuko if he finds out?'. _This time Katara heard the knock on the door and stood up and answered the door, glad to see Zuko there, instead of her brother or Aang.

'Hello Zuko, what do you need?' asked Katara, barely raising an eyebrow.

'To ask if you would accompony me on a ride to the beach, in a few minutes.' stated Zuko simply, as he looked into her eyes for the second time that day.

Katara had a puzzled look on her face but replied positive to what Zuko had asked, 'I would be honored, to but isn't it a little late to do so?'

A smile went onto Zuko's face and Katara felt a soft blush working its way onto her cheeks. 'Well, you are a waterbender are you not? So I thought you would enjoy seeing the moon and stars and being surrounded by your element, but if you don't want to-' Katara cut him off and quickly said, 'Alright, I'll go, and well I am ready now if you would like to go right now.' she took a step out and into the hallway and shut the door to the bedroom.

'Well then follow me.' said Zuko, taking ahold of her hand and leading her to the stable, where two komodo rhinos were waiting for them.

* * *

Aang woke with a start, finding himself laying on Appa's tail and that two people had come into the stable. He stood up and peeked his head out into the aisle. It took him a minute to spot a tall person who was standing behind a shorter person, well not that much shorter. Aang walked a little closer until he could see clearly that it was the young Fire Lord and Katara. He held back a sigh as he saw Zuko lead out two komodo rhinos.As Aang watched this, he tried to remember the Guru's words and kept repeating them in his head, as he walked back to Appa's stall, content to stay there until the pair had left.

* * *

'Zuko, I think there is, well um...a problem. You see, well, I...uh don't know how to ride a komodo rhino, I mean the only things I have ridden is Appa and a penguin every now and then...and well other than that I have never ridden anything else...' Katara felt like the blush on her cheeks was going to be there permentaly as she looked at Zuko, as he tried to help her get up into the saddle.

A smirk was on Zuko's face as he listened to her talk. 'Well, then what do you think we should do? Walk for an hour?' asked Zuko, admiring the blush on her cheeks.

'Well, no...I really don't know...what do _you_ suggest we do then?' asked a slightly questioning Katara, as she looked back up to his handsome face.

'There are a few things that I can think of. The first one you don't seem to want to walk for an hour or more. My second idea you probaly won't like either,' said Zuko pausing, watching her rais an eyebrow and stare at him for a second, 'and that idea is that you ride with me on my rhino. Then, my third idea is that we can walk back to the palace, and walk to the beach in the morning.'

Katara held her questioning gaze for a moment and let out a soft sigh. 'I think I like your second idea, since if you are going to try and pull anything I'll have more advantages on my side than you would if we went in the morning.'

Zuko only shook his head, 'You only expect the worst from me don't you?', he asked as he put the other rhino back into it's stall and helped Katara climb onto his.

'Of course, I wouldn't be a master waterbender, if I didn't look at every outcome of a senario, now would I?' she asked with a grin on her face and looked down at Zuko.

Zuko mounted his rhino, sitting in front of Katara and rolled his eyes, knowing that she wouldn't see him, and only spoke two words, 'Hold on.' Which had Katara confused, 'Zuko? What do you mean? Zuko?' she asked her voice becoming vibrant, making her put both of her arms around Zuko's waist as the rhino took off at a canter. Zuko rolled his eyes once more as Katara nearly shouted, 'That wasn't funny, Zuko!'.

* * *

'Toph get back here!' shouted Sokka as he chased Toph around the palace.

'Why? Then you will only try and keep me from telling the truth! Besides, its not like you can catch me anyways.' shouted Toph as she made a sharp turn and flew down the stairs.

'That's not what I was going to do at all, I just want to to test out my boomerang and make sure it still works!' shouted Sokka, as he stopped for a second as he noticed his boomerang was gone, 'And to get my boomerang back!'

Toph only let out a loud laugh and continued to run, forgetting to pay attention to where she was going, other than avoiding the walls, she didn't sense Aang come around the next corner and get in her way. This caused them both to fall to the ground and that moment's faulter, was enough time for Sokka to catch up to Toph.

'Finally! Hey Aang would you mind holding Toph for a second, while I make sure my boomerang works, sitll?' asked Sokka, as innocently as he could.

'Sokka, you aren't a little kid any more, so think of a more responsible way to control your anger.' said Aang calmly, as he stood up, causing Toph to voice her agreement with him and causing Sokka to glare at her again., 'Now, what are you two fighting over now?'.

'She stole my boomerang and won't give it back!' complained Sokka, sounding like a five year old and not the seventeen year old he was, 'Plus, she keeps saying lies about Katara and Zuko! Like that they are dating and that they are falling in love with each other!'

Aang let out a laugh at that idea, 'Well it's true!' said Toph, frustrated that neither of them would take her seriously, 'Besides, why are you listening to me Sokka, unless some where deep down you know I am right and you are only trying to keep from hearing the truth?'

'That's it!' shouted Sokka as he almost lunged at Toph, but Aang stopped him, 'What are you doing?'

'You two need to settle this in a more mature manner! Vilolence will solve nothing and angry words won't help either! Now, I think it would be best if we all got some sleep, besides we are here to relax for awhile, not fight.' said Aang softly, looking from Toph to Sokka.

'I guess you are right, I'll see you in the morning Twinkle Toes. Good night.' said Toph heading back in the way she came, and soon an angry Sokka followed suit and so did Aang.

* * *

As Zuko and Katara grew closer to the beach, Zuko slowed the rhino down to a walk, but Katara kept a tight grip around his waist, thinking that he would do something like what he did earlier. As if he could read her mind the firebender spoke, 'I won't do that again, well without warning you first, promise.'

Katara loosened her grip a little but still leaned against Zuko's back. It was nice and warm, and she was able to rest her head on his shoulder, so she was comfortable, well for a minute. When the rhino reached the sand, Zuko dismounted and tied the rhino to a hitching post, that marked the end of the trail, and then helped Katara dismount. There was an ackward silence between the two for a few moments, until they reached the water. Seeing the water Katara, on the spur of the moment, bended some of the water and splashed, a very surprised, Zuko. 'No fair!' said Zuko, vibrantly, taking a step closer towards the water.

'Well, as you have pointed out, many times in the past, I _am _a waterbender, after all. It's _not my _fault _you are _a firebender, there for it_ is _fair.' said Katara, with a smile on her face, and her bright azure eyes shining and looking mirthful.

'True, I _guess_ you have a point there, but you left out the part about how firebenders _are_ better than waterbenders.' said Zuko, with a knowing smirk that made Katara angry that he had just called her weak.

'It seems you have forgotten that I am a waterbending master, actually a waterbending prodigy, to be exact!' said Katara, with pride as she stood on her toes, and pointing her finger at him, waiting for him to challenge her.

'Are you challenging me, _peasent_?' asked Zuko, saying the last word as if it was posion and looking down at her, staring into her eyes.

'Of course.' said Katara, and water whipped Zuko.

Not seeing the water whip coming, the young Fire Lord took a few steps back when it hit him, and then regained his concentration and threw some fire balls at her. Each time though Katara was able to block each one, and able to get in a few more water whips, some of which did hit the target. Katara then made a large, cylinder, of ice, that came up to her waist and threw some ice disks at Zuko. **(A/N-Like what she did in the North Pole, while fighting with Master Pakku. That's where I am getting a lot of ideas for this fight scene.) **Zuko made a large wall of flames, and each of the disks missed him. Then he made a whirlpool of fire that surrounded, Katara and him.

Katara tried to bend some water over the fire, or even under it, but Zuko would adjust the circle of flames to block each attempt and have the water turn into steam. Katara growled in frustration and this only caused a smirk to cross Zuko's face. 'You know that you have a bunch of advantages in this little fight, and yet they don't seem to be helping you, now do they Katara?' he asked in a teasing tone. Zuko made the whirlpool of fire smaller, and smaller, forcing Katara closer to him. Then, she did the unexpected, she had concentrated, enough that she had summoned a wave of water large enough, to make the whirlpool of fire turn into steam, as it crashed down onto it.She then hit him with a rather large water whip.

Then, mimicked Zuko's last move, and had a whirlpool of water around both of them. She made it smaller and stopped when he was a foot in front of her. Not wanting to lose the fight, Zuko decided to try and distract her. He then grabbed both of her wrists, and pulled her closer to him, and she let out a 'yelp' of surprise. He then kissed her, somewhat harshly, but Katara didn't mind, it felt right to be in his arms, kissing him, even if a moment ago they had been fighting. Then, Zuko quickly was able to lay her on the ground and get her into a position that she could not escape from, and Katara didn't notice until her back touched the ground. He then broke the kiss and leaned down to whisper in her ear, with a smirk, 'I think I win, don't you?'.

Katara growled in frustration, that he had gotten the better of her, and had ended up wining. 'But not fairly, you disracted me.' said Katara, now glaring at Zuko, and wanting badly to wipe that smirk off of his face.

'Distractions happen, it's apart of life.' he said softly, getting off of her, and sitting down next to her. She then followed suit, and sat down next to him. They both sat there for a moment before laying on their backs to look at the bright half moon and stars above them. They stayed that way before Katara broke the serene silence. 'When do you think we should head back?' she asked, dissapointed in knowing that this was going to end sooner or later.

'Whenever' said Zuko, nonchalantly, 'but I guess to keep everyone from worrying, we should probaly head back now.' With that, both of them stood up and Zuko helped her onto the rhino and then mounted himself.

'Zuko, could you please not canter back to the palace?' asked Katara, putting her head on his shoulder again.

'Sure', was the answer Zuko gave to her, enjoying the fact that she was so close to him.

* * *

When the couple had reached the stable, Katara had fallen asleep. The young firebender, not wanting to wake her from her peaceful sleep, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her room. He walked slowly and carefully, and took extra care to make sure no one was going to be loud enough to wake her up, but why anyone other than the guards would be up at this time of night, was beyond him. When he did reach her room, he very carefully, opened the door. He took a few steps forward, until he reached the bed, and once again very carefully, put her down on it. Then seeing her shiver, pulled the blankets over her, and then finally leaned down to kiss her on her cheek.

He left the room as quietly as he had come, and soon was in his own room, sleeping.

**

* * *

Well, thats it, although I think this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, but oh well at least this isn't the end of the story, so I still have time right? i hope you enjoyed it! So, please review!**


	3. Siblings Will Be Siblings

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it!! I had to change some things, just because I haven't thought about this story in awhile and have sort of forgotten my plot but have a new one. I guess thats what I get for getting distracted with 4-H and Track. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please read and review!!

* * *

Katara walked down the hallway towards Sokka, and let out a sigh, unsure of why she was going this. 'Sokka...' said Katara, thinking of what she should say, and nervously messing with a strand of hair behind her, 'can we talk?'

This made Sokka turn as pale as the clouds outside, and for him to start stuttering, 'You...you...are...aaarre you...'

Katara seemed to sense what he was trying to say and an angry look crossed her face. 'No Sokka, I am not pregant! Do you really think I would let some boy do that to me? Honestly, Sokka, where do you come up with these ideas? You know I would fight tooth and nail before I let something like that happen, unless of course I was married.' Her tone was irked the whole time she talked and she had moved her hands onto her hips, glaring at Sokka, who had his head hanging down and finding the floor suddenly interesting.

'So then what did you want to talk about?' asked Sokka, raising his head, glad Katara was done talking, even if she still looked very intimidating.

'So you will listen without thinking of the worst first?' asked Katara, calming down somewhat but still glaring at Sokka.

'Alright, but you might want to sit down first, so lets go to the library, since it is nearby.' said Katara, then starting walking towards the library with Sokka behind her.

* * *

When the siblings had reached the library, and Katara made sure that Sokka was sitting down, she began telling him of what had been happening between her and Zuko, starting with, 'I probaly wouldn't be telling you this, but I feel guilty for not doing so...' When she reached the part about last nights events she left out the fight and instead told Sokka that the tide had been to high to take a walk along the beach. All the while Sokka kept his mouth shut, afraid that if he opened it, Katara would get mad again from what he had to say or he would never be able to close it again.

'This couldn't possibly get any worse! My sister is falling for the king of the nation that killed our mother! Why is this happening?' thought Sokka, wishing that there was a way that everything Katara had just said was just some sort of cruel joke, and any second now, she would say, 'Did you see the look on your face?' or 'You know I am kidding right?', but nothing of that sort came, only an ackward silence.

'Sokka will you please say something?' asked Katara, starting to regret what she had said, 'Sokka?'

'Why? Why are you falling for the Fire Lord? The man in charge of the very same nation that killed our mother? I mean I'm glad you told me, instead of trying to hide it from me, but why?' asked a slightly confused and flustered Sokka, who wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

'I...he is not the man his father was! He is compassionate, and caring! He wouldn't send troops to a village or city unless maybe that village was harrasing some of the Fire Nation and plotting on killing him or something!' Katara paused, taking in what she had practically shouted, and surprised herself by it, then talking a little more quietly, 'I have trust in him, and Aang does too, isn't that enough for you? If we can trust him why can't you?' Sokka only looked away from his sister, making her more upset. 'When are you going to realize not everyone in the Fire Nation is evil?' she asked as she stood up. Letting her words hang in the air she walked out of the library, on her way to the garden.

* * *

The water in the pond splashed dangerously as Katara walked towards it, still made about how Sokka acted. She sat down under the tree nearest to the pond, and stared at the cyrstal clear water before her. As she sat there she bended some of it, lazily, just trying to clear her mind. She never heard the footsteps of someone coming closer to her, or notice their shadow until the person spoke, 'You know with firebending, it usually comes easier if the person is standing, instead of sitting down, although I'm not sure if that is true with waterbending...?'.

Katara let out a sigh and spoke with some depression in her voice, but tried to cover it and only failed, 'Hello Fire Lord Zuko.' she didn't even bother to look up at him and kept her gaze on the water.

Noticing how her voice sounded, the Fire Lord sat down next to her and asked softly, 'What's wrong?' Silence followed his question for a moment before Katara only shook her head and answered, 'Nothing.' This made Zuko raise an eyebrow. 'Are you sure? Please tell me Katara.' he asked, wishing she would at least look at him. There was a sigh from Katara before she said her brother's name, with only puzzled Zuko further. 'Is he ill or something?' he asked, trying to get more out of her than a simple one worded answer.

'No, but I can wish that, then at least I could think that what he said wasn't true.' said Katara, finally tearing her gaze away from the water to look at Zuko for a moment, 'I basically told him what has been going on lately...and he didn't take it well. Before you ask why, I told him because I feel like we are sneaking around, and I hate that feeling, well at least when it comes to hiding something from someone in my family...' and from there she filled Zuko in on what had been said in the library and how Sokka had reacted to it.

Thrilled that Katara didn't see him, as her brother had and a few other people out there, Zuko had to hold back a smile. 'Well you did what you thought was right, and that's all you can do.' his voice tranquil, as he put his arm around her shoulders. Katara let out a soft sigh and let her head rest on his shoulder, as her gaze fell back onto the peaceful pond before her with her eyelids fluttering shut until finally she fell asleep on the fire lord's shoulder.

* * *

'Sokka! Sokka! Sokka!' yelled Aang, as he raced down the hallway towards the kitchen, where Sokka had been spending a lot of his time lately.

'What do you want now Aang?' asked a very annoyed, Sokka, who didn't even bother to look up at his friend.

'This letter came for you and Katara!' said Aang, hoping to cheer Sokka up. A grunt was all that Sokka did in reply, Aang let out a sigh and thought for a moment before calmly saying, 'Well, I guess if you don't want to be the first one to read what your dad wanted to tell you and Katara, then I'll just go and find Katara then.' This gave Sokka an energy boost as he jumped up from his seat and said quickly, 'Give it here Aang!'. With that the Avatar passed the excited water tribe warrior the scroll and let Sokka read it in peace.

As Sokka read the letter, his excitment mixed with dread and confusion, and left Aang only to stand there and wonder what his friend was reading. As Sokka finished he resisted the urge to crumple up the letter and throw it into the closest flame near him. Without saying anything to Aang, Sokka left the kitchen to go talk to his sister, which left a very confused Aang trailing behind him.

* * *

Zuko let out a sigh, this was the second time Katara had fallen asleep on him, but he didn't mind seeing that he had the chance to hold her. As he made his way up the stairs, he almost ran into Sokka and would have dropped Katara, but he didn't.

'What are you doing with my sister?' asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow and putting Zuko higher up on his list of 'Never let my little sister go near this person ever, ever again'.

'What does it look like?' asked Zuko, trying to step around Sokka and failed. There was a moments pause and neither of them spoke and only exchanged glares. As the moment passed Sokka finally spoke, 'Tell Katara, whenever she wakes up, that I recieved a letter from our father and that she needs to rest up because first thing in the morning we are leaving for home.'

Zuko raised an eyebrow, and must have shown a lot of confusion because Sokka sighed and spoke quietly, 'Whenever she wakes up tell her I would like to talk to her. Also, tell her it involves our father and some old friends of ours.' Zuko nodded his head and stepped around the Water Tribe warrior and continued on to Katara's guest suite.

* * *

Before Zuko had a chance to set Katara down on the bed, in her suite, her eyelids fluttered open and a smile came to her lips, since the first thing she saw was said firebender's face. He quickly put her down on the bed and a spilt second later she was sitting on the bed with him at her side.

"About time you woke up. I carried you up at least four flights of stairs and across the palace grounds!" said Zuko somewhat sarcastically, but still serious. In response, Katara only rolled her eyes and laughed a little at him.

"And what makes this so funny?"

"Nothing, I just think you are over exaggerating a little."

With that response from Katara, it was Zuko's turn to roll his eyes. "Me exagerate? Yeah, right, why would a fire lord do such a thing?" he asked in a mocking tone. Then remembering what Sokka had asked him to do he quickly filled Katara in on the encounter.

"I wonder what he meant by old friends..." said Katara thinking out loud.

"I don't know but he sounded pretty serious and distracted." added Zuko, only adding to the master waterbender's confusion.

"Well, no use in wondering about something that hasn't happend yet, right?" said Katara getting up slowly, "I guess I should go and talk to him and figure it out. You can come with if you want."

"No thanks, I don't think your brother would appreciate it if I went along, just tell me about it later."

"Alright."

With that conversation over and a quick kiss goodbye, they left the suite and Katara went to find her brother.

* * *

"Sokka what did you need to talk to me about? What did dad have to say?" asked Katara, walking into her brother's suite, since the door was already open.

"You may want to sit down for this." said Sokka, going towards the nearby table and sitting down, then gesturing for her to do the same.

"Alright, now what is it?"

"First off, I would like to start by saying that I had nothing to do with it, even if I don't really like the fire lord and the fact that you like him." The Water Tribe warrior paused and took a deep breathe and looked down, " Dad returned home, as you probaly already know, and he met up with some old friends of mine...do you remember Koda?" he paused once again as he saw her nod her head, "Well, I guess there is no easy way in telling you this but...you basically have an arranged marriage with him."

Hearing the words come out of Sokka's mouth sent her heart shattering into millions of pieces and her mind into utter confusion. This had to be some cruel joke right? But one look at her brother's face told her otherwise.

"I'm sorry Katara, really, if there was something I could do about it, I would. You may not think so but I do want you to be happy, even if it means being able to tolorate the royal pain for a few days, instead of seeing you miserable with someone you can only stand and don't love." Said Sokka trying to comfort his, now crying, sister, but his words fell on deaf ears as she bolted from her chair and into the hallway.

* * *

Not paying attention to which direction she was going, Katara ran into the library, and thankfully no one was there to see her tears spilling out of her eyes and to hear her hiccups and her somewhat staggered breathing from the running she had done. She dashed to the farest corner of the library and sat down hugging her knees to her chest and putting her arms over them then burying her face into her arms and continued to cry.

Unkown to her, someone had walked into the library, and was making their way towards her. Upset and worried as they heard the distressed waterbender crying, they softly sat down next to her and started to rub her back gently and quietly yet firmly asked, "What's wrong Katara?"

Somewhat startled by the fire lord's sudden apperance, she jerked away from him at first then relaxed as she recoginzed him. She slowly and painfully told Zuko what her father had done and what Sokka had said. She leaned more on his shoulder, and the young firebender put his arms around her, unsure of what else he could do.

So, they sat like that until Katara had finally finished crying, and Zuko planted a soft kiss on her forehead and tried to remain calm on the outside. Inside of him though, he fought the urge to track down this 'Koda' and have him mysteriously disappear from the Southern Water Tribe. "Feeling better?" he asked, feeling her relax more. She only nodded her head and slowly stood to stand.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" asked the fire lord softly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea..." said Katara looking down feeling her heart shatter more, if that was even possible.

"Why not? It would only be an innocent escorting."

A moment of silence hung in the air as Katara thought about his response and then slowly nodded her head. They both were soon walking out of the library in silence with a small balance of tension between them.

* * *

**I think I like this better now that I have edited it. Then again I don't know, I want to know what everyone thinks first before I carry on. So, please review!!**


	4. Never Know

**I think I owe this chapter to you guys, for not updating this story in awhile, and for deleting my original chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!!**

**Note: I finally have some Taang in this story!!**

**

* * *

**"Hey Sokka! Wait up!" shouted Toph starting to follow him. "Aang said you got a letter from your dad today and I heard Sugar Queen crying earlier today...so what exactly did that letter say anyways?" 

Sokka let out a sigh, somewhat annoyed by Toph's straight forward attitude, and quickly told her everything she wanted to know.

"Wow, tough break but I'm surprised you aren't jumping in joy or at least trying to get her back to the south pole sooner." said Toph shaking her head, "I'm glad my parents stay out of my business and don't like arranged marriages." she added under her breath.

Sokka said nothing in reply and Toph let him continue walking and decided to go and find Aang and tell him what she knew.

* * *

Finding Aang was a lot harder than she thought it would be. It took her almost three hours before she finally found him in the palace stables, in Appa's stall, where he was pilling hay into Appa's stall. 

"There you are Twinkle Toes." she said slowly walking up to him and leaning on the stall door.

"Hi Toph." said Aang softly, not really sure of what to say, since his mind was focusing on Katara.

"I found out whats wrong with Sugar Queen. Apprently she has some sort of arranged marriage with some waterbender named Koda."

Aang stared at Toph in slight shock. "Thats terrible! Doesn't Sokka realize he is making a huge mistake by doing this? Katara is never going to forgive him for this."

"You are such an idiot sometimes Twinkle Toes, how did I teach you earthbending if you are this stupid? Sokka didn't plan this, besides he has no authority to do so since their father is still alive and well!" said Toph becoming annoyed.

"Oh, well... either way Katara will never forgive him...I mean it seems kind of cruel to do this to her when she just turned sixteen about three or four months ago!" said Aang, his heart slowly breaking as he thought of Katara being married to Koda.

"I know what you are thinking Twinkle Toes, and you know what? Get over her! After all these years of liking her, has she ever showed a sign of liking you? No, I don't think she has! She loves Zuko, not you. Besides, if you would have noticed, there are others who do love you!" shouted Toph, now very angry, and she bolted towards the door and ran out.

* * *

Aang ran through out the palace trying to find Toph, and finally found her in her suite with the door slightly ajar. 

"Toph..." said Aang quietly taking a step inside.

"Go away Twinkle Toes, can you not see I don't want to talk right now?" said Toph turning her back to him.

"I know...but I just wanted to see if you were alright...and tell you that...you were right earlier...I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out..." said Aang unsure of what to say and beign cautious as to not upset Toph more. Hearing no response in return, he walked closer to her and gave her a quick hug. She pulled away from him, but stopped when she felt him kissing her. Shock rang throughout her as she tried to figure out what he was doing. She just sat there, until he pulled away.

She sat frozen in place and felt Aang being some what hesitant as she sat still.

"Well I guess I better get going..." he said and quickly fled the room, feeling sweat start to break out on his forehead. Toph only sat there still stunned from his earlier action.

For the next few hours, every move Katara made, she felt like they were not her own. She had forced herself to eat something and practice some waterbending but avoided everyone and stayed quiet her depressed mood taking its toll. Her waterbending practice was sloppy and she found she didn't want to practice. When she went to eat she only ate half of a roll and that had been a challenge because she didn't feel hungry but knew she needed to eat something to avoid everyone.

She finally went back to her room and stayed there and refused to go and eat dinner with everyone else. They didn't argue with her and let her stay in her room and didn't even bother to question her loss of appitite. Then finally, around midnight she fell into a fit full sleep, and woke up an hour before sunrise.

Sighing, she got out of bed and took a bath and finally got dressed and went outside to practice more waterbending, or at least try to. As she went to the training grounds of the palace, she noticed someone was already there, but it was a firebender and she quickly figured out it was the fire lord.

Stopping in her tracks for a moment she took a moment to admire the graceful motions of the firebender and the alluring fire that he was able to create. Finally, she continued on and bended water out of the nearby pond.

* * *

Noticing Katara, as he continued to firebend, he stopped and watched her for a few moments. Seeing that she was still upset he slowly walked over to her. 

"You know your dad was probaly doing what he thinks is best..." he said softly.

The waterbender's response was a water whip that hit him in the chest. "I really don't care what he thinks is best! He should let me make my own choices and let me grow up a little and have some control in my life! Especially when it is going to effect me for years on end!" she shouted and then hit him with another waterwhip.

"Well why don't you tell him this yourself, instead of taking your anger out on me?" asked the young fire lord watching her depression quickly dissapear and be replaced with anger and stubborness.

"You actually think a woman's opinion would be respected in the Water Tribes? Even by their own father?" she asked with bitterness.

"Well maybe if you at least tried before quiting." said Zuko calmly as he took a few more steps closer to her, knowing that her waterwhips would have a less chance at hitting him if he was close to her.

"And how do you suggest I do that? If and when I go back to the South Pole, after breaking a few traditions, do you really think my opinion will be even be taken seriously?" asked Katara, raising an eyebrow.

"It should be. If your father did not care about you he wouldn't have arranged a marriage for you.."he was cut off with a loud waterwhip.

"Do you really think its because he cares? Am I the only one who sees this as it really is? Don't you get it? Its just a way for my father to get me out of the way and become some stupid shy, quiet, meek, defenseles, little housewife! He has always wanted me to be that way and I refuse to be remembered that way! Damn it, I have to much to say to be quiet and wait to speak until someone has given me permission!" Katara's voice rose with each word after the questions. She let the water fall to the ground but it rolled around like the pond did with each word she said.

When Katara had said the curse word, that made Zuko's mouth open a little, but also helped him understand her point, in some weird way.

"What do you want me to do then?" asked Zuko growing tired of trying to argue with her but at least he understood her reason.

"I don't know..." said Katara softly, looking down, "I don't know..."

* * *

**Yeah, I know short chapter but I promise the next one will be nice and long!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!!**


	5. Think Before You Act

**Finals are almost over, I only have one more to take, the math final. Thankfully I am good at math, so I have more time tomorrow to get the next chapter up!! Anyways, on the 24th (the day before the third Pirate movie comes out) I get out of school so I promise I will write the longest chapter I can on that day!! It might even be longer than the first one!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please review!!**

* * *

Two days had passed without much being said between Zuko and Katara. To both of them the hours during those two days dragged on and on, and seemed like there was never going to be an end to the day. However, for Aang and Toph, there seemed to not be enough hours in either of the days.

Sokka and Iroh, though, seemed to be the ones trapped in the middle of these two times. They were the ones, other than Momo and Appa, who tried to cheer Zuko and Katara up or were around the cheerful couple, Aang and Toph.

Then on the third day, it was the end of the week, which meant it was finally time for everyone but Zuko and Iroh to leave the Fire Nation. No one said anything at breakfast each not really knowing how to cheer the other up, for all of them had enjoyed their time in the Fire Nation and being around Iroh and Zuko.

* * *

"Zuko" said Iroh softly, barely knocking on his nephew's slightly ajar bedroom door, "May I come in?"

"I don't have the time Uncle." said Zuko reading over a scroll containing something about trading agreements with the Water and Earth Nations.

"Have you ever heard of this saying-You will never find time for anything. If you want the time, you must make it?" asked Iroh taking a few cautious steps inside.

"Fine, what do you want?" asked Zuko almost setting the agreement on fire.

"Its not really what I want but more so what _you_ want-" before Iroh could finish Zuko cut him off, "What I want? And what exactly would that be Uncle? There is nothing in the world that I want."

"Quit lying to me and everyone else. Nephew, we both know that you want to be with Ms. Katara. Now why won't you admit it?" asked Iroh in a tone that irritated Zuko far beyond words.

"Have you not paid attention in the past few days Uncle? She is getting married wether she or I or anyone else likes it! I will probaly never see her again unless I visit the South Pole! Besides what can I do to stop it? It is an arranged marriage and you really can't do much to stop them." The last sentence came out in a whisper as Zuko turned around refusing to look at his Uncle.

"When you become as old as me Nephew, you will be very wise" Iroh paused studying Zuko's stance,"So I will leave you with this piece of advice-Opportunities are never lost; they are only taken by others. Think about it." With that Iroh left the room leaving Zuko by himself.

* * *

"Katara why do you spend so much time in here?" asked Sokka seeing his sister in the library for about the millionth time that day.

"Its nice and quiet in here and a good place to think and read a good book." said Katara not moving her eyes from the book she was reading. Sokka only rolled his eyes and sat down across from her and sighed.

"You know we have to leave tomorrow, don't you?" asked Sokka, hoping to get Katara's attention, but she only nodded her head. "Which means, that if you would like to say good bye to Zuko or even invite him to your wedding, I would do it today before..." Sokka had to stop as he watched Katara's face fall a little.

"Thats a little surprising coming from you Sokka. I thought you were a little prejudice against the Fire Nation, but especially the fire lord. " said Katara putting down her book.

"I know but you seem to be attached to both so I can't really do much until you come to your senses or either one hurts you." said Sokka, not wanting to admit that he liked being in the Fire Nation. It was warmer and there was much more meat there. "Besides I want you to at least try and find happiness and fight for it before giving it up just to keep Dad or Gran-Gran or I or anyone else happy. What matters is if _you_ are happy with the choices you make." He paused seeing his sister looking at the ground, "I know I'm not the greatest at these little pep-speeches but I at least want you to look at this whole thing from my point of view."

Katara nodded her head and said a quick thank you as Sokka got up. Before he had completely left the room though he turned around and said one more thing, "To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment...think about it." With that Sokka finally left the library leaving a pondering Katara behind.

* * *

"Come on Sugar Queen! We need to get going!" shouted Toph as she impatiently waited on Katara to get into Appa's saddle. Katara though, didn't move a muscle not wanting to go. Toph finally had enough and moved the ground under Katara's feet, causing her to move closer to Appa.

"Come on Katara, Toph is right. We do need to get going, besides if we don't get home soon dad and gran-gran will be upset." said Sokka quietly as he stood next to his sister before getting on Appa. Katara let out a heavy sigh before climbing into Appa's saddle and sitting far away from Sokka and Toph.

Aang looked over his shoulder at his three friends before saying, 'Yip-yip!' to Appa. Katara turned her back on her three friends and watched the ground grow farther away until she saw Zuko's figure running. She fought back her tears as she only stared at him, hoping that he would forgive her for not trying to get Aang to land Appa.

"WAIT! WAIT! I NEED TO TELL KATARA SOMETHING!" shouted Zuko, running as fast as he could to catch up to the group. As always though, luck wasn't completely on his side, and Appa was already in the sky with only one person looking over the saddle. Wanting to kick himself for being so slow and not telling Katara that he loved her sooner, he only stared at the captavating blue eyes looking very sad down at him, until finally neither could see each other.

* * *

Katara, still not facing her friends, felt a hand on her shoulder and recognized it as her brother's. She only let out a sigh as she felt a few tears come down her face. She quickly wiped them away before facing Sokka. He gave her a quick hug before he went into his long 'I wish there was something I could do, I want you to be happy wether you believe it or not' speech.

The master waterbender only nodded her head not paying attention to her brother's words. He had given her that same speech many times before and she could almost recite every word from memory, well changing a few words from 'mom' to 'Zuko' and etc. Toph finally put an end to Sokka's speech.

"Sokka, you talk way to much, I honestly don't see how Sugar Queen put up with you for fifteen years!" she paused hearing only silence and let out a grateful sigh, " Now will you let me sleep in peace?" Hearing a chorus of 'yes', she laid her head back down and soon was snoring louder than Sokka normally does.

"Sokka, despite what Toph said, I appreciate what you are saying but words don't always solve a problem like this one." said Katara softly, turning around again, making Sokka give up in trying to cheer her up.

* * *

**Sorry that this is short but I wanted to get it up. Although, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! Please review!!**


	6. Goodbye and Welcome Back

**I think that this chapter is probaly the weirdest or the hardest that I've written so far. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Oh, and if you haven't looked at the last chapter 'Think Before You Act', I added some more stuff to it so it would be longer. Where that leaves off is basically where this picks up, or at least close to it.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sugar Queen could I talk to you for a second?" asked Toph, who had finally quit snoring and was wide-awake. Katara turned to face the blind earthbender and mumbled a 'sure'. "I know you aren't happy about leaving Princess behind but you need to get over it. Think about it for a second Sweetness. What would the nobles of the Fire Nation think if they found out that their _Fire Lord_ was in love with a _Waterbender_? No offense meant but did you two ever think of that?" Katara found she only glare at her blind friend but knew what the master earthbender said was true.

"I guess not but does love not conquer all and triumph in the end? Besides, what about _you_ and _Aang_? He _is_ the Avatar after all. I thought he was _suppose_ to love everyone _equally_." Anger was in Katara's tone throughout her comebacks and she was somewhat thankful they were not on the ground.

Toph must have been able to read Katara's mind because the next thing she said was, "You must have been born under a lucky star Sugar Queen but as soon as we land I would watch what you say."

Sokka quietly whispered to his sister, "I wouldn't argue with her any more if I were you. She might remember it as soon as we are on the ground and when there is no water nearby." Katara only rolled her eyes.

The rest of the trip was boring for everyone and some tension was still between Toph and Katara. Before long they reached the Earth Kingdom and Toph was back home.

* * *

"Hey Toph" said Katara as she jogged to catch up to her friend, "I know that for the past day or two we haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye on things and well I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Toph only shrugged, "Nothing to get upset about Sugar Queen. Besides no one knows how things will turn out so maybe I was wrong to make you feel worse about Princess. Now if you would excuse me I need to go find Twinkle Toes so I can goodbye to him too." And so Toph left Katara where she was to go find Aang.

* * *

"Hey Twinkle Toes wait up!" shouted Toph, earthbending herself closer to Aang.

"What now Toph? I already said goodbye." said Aang with some irritation.

"I know but _I _didn't say goodbye." She said this quietly and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "Bye Twinkle Toes...I guess I'll see you soon." With that she turned on her heel and started to walk off but didn't get to far before Aang stopped her. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him and kissed her on the mouth before she could ask any questions. When he pulled away he was glad to see Toph had a smile on her face and was laughing. "What did I tell you Twinkle Toes? You need to face a challenge head on and it will work."

With that they parted ways and soon Sokka, Katara, Momo, and Aang were back on Appa and headed to the South Pole.

* * *

"The Avatar has returned with Sokka and Katara and !" shouted a voice in the Southern Water Tribe. A cheer came from those who heard but the loudest of all cheers came from Koda. Appa landed shortly and some people ran over to greet the group.

"Welcome back Avatar Aang!Sokka! Katara! How was your trip?" asked Hokoda hugging Sokka then Katara. Aang smiled and Sokka waved.

"It was okay, nothing new." answered Sokka.

"Good I guess..." answered Katara sounding like her old self, which earned a questioning look from Sokka and Aang.

"Good, thats good. I asume that you recieved my letter?" asked her father. He only recieved a nod from everyone. "Good. Now if you three would excuse me I would like to talk to my daughter." Everyone took a step back, leaving Katara in front of them.

* * *

"Katara, I know an arranged marriage isn't exactly what you wanted but, wether or not you believe so, it is for the better good." said Hakoda watching Katara as they walked. He saw her stiffen and stop for a second but she didn't say anything and continued to walk on next to her dad. "I know I never asked you about it or even bothered to hear your opinion on it but like I said before, it is for the better good."

"What is for the better good? The fact that I'll be stuck here the rest of my life? I'll never get to see any of my friends like Toph and Aang or even Zuko unless they come to visit me?" asked a irritated Katara.

"No thats not the reason. I just-" but before Hakoda could finish his daughter cut in, "You know you are only making this worse for me. I really don't care what your reason are for doing this to me without asking. Just forget it. I'll still go through with this marriage and act like your perfect daughter, alright?" With that she turned on her heel and walked in the other direction and mumbled something about needing to practice waterbending.

* * *

**Wow, this was short. Blame my friends because they have been calling me and basically it has turned into that annoying game of phone tag. At least I don't have homework or need to study!! Oh, and I will be updating my other story shortly after I have watched the movie once or twice more. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!!**


	7. Sunrise is Always the Best Time

**I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get each chapter up. I don't know when I will ever have free time again since a bunch of crap always comes up and I am some how involved. Oh, and about Hakoda being a 'jerk' in the last chapter, I'm sorry to all of you who like him but I wasn't really impressed with him on the show. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, although I think this fanfic has been getting worse and worse with each chapter but I hope you like it anyways and please review!!**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the snow covered hills and still water. Along with the rising of the sun, a small Water Tribe rose with it. That small tribe awoke unknowing to the events that would take place very soon. Sure everyone knew of the wedding between the master waterbender and good friend of the Avatar, Katara and the almost master waterbender Koda. 

"Katara you need to get up!" shouted said waterbender's brother. He only recieved a muffled response and a poorly aimed water whip. "Katara if you don't get up now I will...I will...bring one of my dirty socks in here and hold it near your face until you get up!" said Sokka with pride as he watched Katara leap out of her bed, with wide eyes. He started laughing at her and walked away.

"I'm up! I'm up!" said Katara, hoping Sokka didn't already have his dirty socks out. She let out a sigh of relief and was going to strangle Sokka but he was walking away. _'Why did I sleep in? I thought I was usually awake before Sokka...oh yeah, it's my wedding today. Great, just what I've been waiting for. I get to marry a know-it-all waterbender who used to hang around Sokka...oh well, no use in crying over it...' _These thoughts went through her mind as she got dressed and walked outside to practice waterbending before people noticed her gone.

* * *

'Nephew are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Uncle Iroh, who was know stroking his beard and thinking over the young fire lord's plan to get Katara. 

Said nephew nodded his head and then spoke quietly, "It's the only way...besides would you want to see her miserable for the rest of her life? This will make her so much happier." Zuko then stood up to leave and stand on deck, wishing they were closer to the Southern Water Tribe, but more importantly, closer to Katara.

* * *

Katara let out a sigh as she slowly played with the snow in front of her. She wanted to stay there all day and miss out on her wedding and let some other girl take her place. Besides, it's not like she was the one who agreed to it. Her father did and so she was going to stay there, where Aang and Appa had been before Zuko first came to her village. 

She remembered that day clearly, and stopped her bending momentarily to sit down. At the thought of the young fire lord, she started to sing softly and slowly,"_There's so much life, I've left to live  
And this fire's burning still,  
What would happen if they ever knew,  
I'm in love with you..._

As she was about to begin the next part she stopped as she saw a fire navy ship approaching her tribe, quickly. She stood up and sprinted back to her tribe, in high hopes.

* * *

A soft mumur of whispers became the only sound in the small water tribe, other than the soft crunch of snow. Everyone was excited about the Fire Lord being in the small village. All of the whispering stopped when Katara finally got back to the tribe. This went unnoticed to the waterbending master and she still held a bright and cheerful smile on her face. She searched the village but didn't see any sign of the Fire Lord other than his ship. Whenever she asked, the people kept quiet and refused to answer. 

Finally, she saw a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye and turned around quickly to run off in that direction. She came to a sudden stop to keep herself from knocking over Iroh. "Iroh, where is Zuko? And my father?" she asked the first question with enthusiasm, the second after thinking about the whole thing.

"Both are in a meeting with Koda. It seems there is some sort of argument about your marriage to Koda." said Iroh, trying his best to hold back a smile as he watched her reaction. "They are on the other side of this tent." Iroh paused and a smile crossed his face, "that is if you were wanting to make sure you didn't hear anything you weren't suppose to." As the last word came out of Iroh's mouth, Katara quickly walked around the tent, but stayed in the shadow of one of the snow towers.

* * *

"The only way the marriage can be called off is if you beat Koda in a bending battle. Although I would say this is probaly not the best time for one, since today is after all the day they were suppose to be wed but you seem like a pretty determinded young man." said Katara's father sternly.

"Thank you sir." Zuko bowed his head in respect, then asked, "then when shall I be able to do this?" Koda only rolled his eyes before he spoke in an annoyed tone, "With all due respect Chief Hakoda, don't you think it's a little late for this? I mean after all, you and I and everyone in this tribe know that today was to suppose to be my wedding day to your beautiful daughter Katara."

Katara almost let out a gag at what Koda said but settled for praying that her father would let Zuko fight Koda. But more importantly, Zuko would win."How about we let Katara decide?" asked the Chief of the Southern Water Tibe, something inside of him wanting to make it up to his daughter for not letting her have her say in the arranged marriage. "That is an honorable decision." said Zuko, standing up alongside Koda. 

All three started to walk outside and Katara quickly bended the water underneath her to move her back, way back. This trick must have fooled her father and Koda but Zuko had a knowing look in his eyes, that told her he knew she had listened-in.

* * *

"Katara! There you are! I want your approval of this seeing that it will effect you more than anyone else." Katara's father paused, looking down at his youngest child before continuing, "As you know, Fire Lord Zuko arrived here earlier today. He asked for me for your hand in marriage, and for your bethoral to Koda to be broken. Of course, by now you should know the only way for this is for them to enter a bending battle. Not to the death of course, but anyways, what is your answer?"

Without giving a second thought to it, Katara cheerfully agreed to it. Then noticing the weird look from her father, she replied in a more relaxed tone, "That sounds like a good idea, thank you father for letting me chose." then bowed her head respectfully to him. When she looked up she noticed a small smirk on Zuko's face and a quizical one on Koda's.

* * *

**I felt like I let everyone down, when I posted this as a short chapter, so I extended it for everyone!!! Once again, I hope you like it and please review!! The next chapter might be the last, and since you all have been so patient with me I will give you a preview of the next chapter-**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**"Zuko! Wake up! You need to wake up! You can't die like this! You can't leave me here by myself! Not yet at least! Wake up Zuko! I need you! I love you!" shouted Katara, violently shaking Zuko's barely moving body. **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Anyways, like I said before I hope you enjoyed it so far and please review!! I will actually (and I promise!) have the next and possibly last chapter up, sometime today!!**


	8. Sunset Goodbyes

**I'm not sure about this chapter being the last one or not. Not much to say other than, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have the last seven. Please review!**

**P.s. Look back on chapter seven, I made it longer, since I felt guilty for having it so short. Even though this one is too.**

* * *

"Since you were the one that made this battle possible, what time do you wish to have it Fire Lord Zuko?" asked Hakoda, as he walked alongside of the young firebender, thoroughout the tribe. 

"Sunset, would be the best time since I will still have the sun to help with my bending and Koda will have the moon." said Zuko, as if he had been waiting to say this his whole life. Hakoda only nodded, "Then it will be at sunset. Wise choice in timing, young Fire Lord." and with that the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe walked off.

* * *

"Aang could I talk to you for a second?" asked Katara, walking up to her best friend. 

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" asked Aang, quickly sitting down in the snow with Katara following suit.

"Did you know Zuko was following us? Or was even planning to stop my wedding?" asked Katara quickly, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, I only talked to him when he first got here. So I only found out about his plan before everyone else. That's all, promise, anything else?" asked Aang.

"Where's Sokka?" asked Katara, knowing her brother wouldn't want to miss out on Koda and Zuko's fight. Aang only shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Actually I think I can speak for almost everyone on that." said Aang, thinking about the past day or so. At this Katara slowly got up and muttered a thanks, before trying to find her brother.

* * *

Sunset, came to quickly for everyone, especially Sokka. But that's when Katara finally found him. While everyone else was headed towards the outskirts of the tribe to watch Koda and Zuko fight, Katara saw her brother taking the long way around. 

"Sokka, where are you going?" asked Katara, quickly catching up to her brother.

"What do you want Katara? Don't you have some battle to be watching?" asked Sokka, sounding very annoyed.

"I only wanted to know where you have been for the past two days." said Katara, taken aback by her brother's attitude.

"I've been here, where else is there to go? Now if you would excuse me, I need to be some where." said Sokka, and without warning, dissappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"At the sound of the gong, begin." said Hakoda, sternly and watched the two young benders nod their heads. "Go to your end of the field. I will ring the gong when both of you are ready." With that, the Chief got out of the middle of the field and watched the two benders go to oppisite ends. Iroh nodded his head, and then Sokka. Then Hakoda rang the gong, singaling the start of the fight. 

Katara felt her breath hitch in her thoart when she saw Sokka at Koda's side. She wanted to run up to him and hit him with a dozen water-whips for siding with her least favorite person. She only glared though, and Sokka noticed this but kept his eyesight on the fight before him.

Zuko waited for his oppnent to make the first strike, starting out defensive like Iroh had taught him. Koda made the first strike like predicted and threw a couple of icicles towards Zuko, who side-stepped them all before throwing a few fireballs towards Koda, one of which successfully hit it's target.

Koda, quickly put out the flames on his coat, and made frozen discs to throw at Zuko, who only made a fire wall that blocked all of them. Katara let a smirk cross her face as she continued to watch. She started to wonder what she had worried about earlier. Then the worst of things happend, that shattered Katara's happiness. Koda sent a wave of snow at Zuko, who thought it was the only attack Koda was going to make before switching to defense again. But Koda had sent more icicles after the wave, one of which hit Zuko and cut him, underneath his collarbone.

Katara, let out a gasp and ran closer to the battle field. Wanting to go and heal Zuko, she was stopped by her brother, who had a solem look on his face. Not having the patience for this, Katara lifted her hands up and threw them behind her, which threw Sokka right behind her.

* * *

While she was busy with this, she didn't notice Zuko stagger to his feet, only to barely block one of the frozen discs. The other one hit him where he was already wounded, making it deeper and causing him to lose more blood. He fell down as soon as Katara reached him. Still wanting to heal him, she was pulled back as soon she she liften the snow around her. Sokka had once again gotten in her way. "Sokka, you have to let me heal him. Do you realize how close this is to his heart? Do you know how much blood he has lost and is still losing? If you don't let me heal him you'll find yourself buried six feet under in snow." said Katara sternly. Then she did a bending trick to put him on the other side of the arena.

* * *

She did the same to Koda, and anyone else who tried to stop her from healing Zuko. Finally getting the point, everyone kept their distance, not wanting to upset her more. Feeling like she could finaly concentrate on her work, she notice Iroh across from her and for once, he was frowning. Then she realized why, Zuko was barely breathing, and even for a firebender, he was extremly pale. She lifted the snow next to her and made her healing glove and concentrated on his chest. 

Feeling some of her energy leave her she saw she had only made a small amount of progress. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried once again, praying to anyone that could hear her, that Zuko would some how be alright, that she was strong enough to heal him. Finally the cut was healed but the young Fire Lord's breathing was shallow and becoming slowler with each breath.

Katara felt cold tears roll down her cheeks and heard Iroh whisper a goodbye. Not wanting to say her goodbye just yet, Katara started trembling."Zuko! Wake up! You need to wake up! You can't die like this! You can't leave me here by myself! Not yet at least! Wake up Zuko! I need you! I love you! Please, you need to stay here with me and Iroh and for your country!" shouted Katara but adding the last few things quietly, shaking Zuko's barely moving body.

Feeling Zuko's breathing increase just a bit, Katara jumped back a little at first then picked up his hand and held it. Hoping and praying that this wasn't just some cruel trick the spirits were playing to mess with her emotions. Trying one more time, Katara created her healing glove and covered the same spot he had recently been cut. Concentrating a little more she let the water soak into his body and to the bits of blood that needed the water.

As the last drop disolved, Zuko's skin was it's normal color and his breathing was regular. He sat up slowly and then hugged his uncle for a moment before turning to Katara and hugging her. He muttered a thank you into her hair, and she only smiled at this and let out a small laugh. Helping him stand up, he faced Koda, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

" I believe it is still sunset, so we still have a fight on our hands." said Zuko calmly, sending a wave of flames towards Koda. Koda put up a thin wall of ice, and was pushed back and fell, unconsious.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." The now married couple, didn't need any futher encouragement. When they pulled apart, Katara whispered under her breath, "Thanks again, for saving me from a horrible marriage." Zuko only smiled and kissed her on her forehead. 

"Get a room!" shouted Sokka, then thinking about his choice of words, quickly saved himself, "Well, not really, just well you know, quit kissing." Hakoda only glared at his only son and the whole thing made everyone laugh. Thus, leaving it as a happy ever after.

* * *

**Should I write an epilouge or a sequal? The epilouge would be one page and the sequal will tell more about their children. It's up to you guys. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fanfic!! Thanks for all of the reviews!!!**


	9. Epilouge: Christmas

**Ok well I hope you all enjoyed the story! Now as an added bonus, I though I would throw in a Christmas scene for everyone! I have tried to add a little more comedy than usual in this so don't take to much of it seriously.Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am working on the sequal and I promise it will be slower and I won't rush it but if I do just tell me. Anyways, I need some help with the title to the sequal. So if you review please give me an idea or two! Thanks! Hope you enjoy it and please review! (Note: Mild cusing in this chapter)**

* * *

Zuko sat in the throne room waiting for the nobles to finish talking about trading with the Earth Kingdom. A sigh escaped his mouth as he listend to the nobles and military officers continue to ramble on. Katara was defiently going to kill him if he was late to dinner again and at the current time it looked like a good possibility. 

"Fire Lord Zuko what do you suggest for making the trade more 'balanced' as King Bumi is wanting. Fire Lord Zuko?" asked, the now Admiral, Jee. This startled said firebender who jumped out of his chair causing raised eyebrows from the others at the table.

"What was the question again Admiral Jee?" asked Zuko, now paying more attention to the meeting.

"I asked what you thought we should do to balance out trading with the Earth Kingdom as suggested by King Bumi." stated Admiral Jee, with a raised eyebrow still on his face. There was a moments pause as Zuko considered on what to do when he heard the door to the throne room open, loudly, causing most of the nobles and miltary leaders to jump and look at the person responsible. That person just so happend to be a seriously angered waterbender who happend to be the Fire Lady Katara. The one person Zuko had learned to devlop a fear of when they were angry.

Katara stood in the doorway a moment, fuming, before walking at a fast pace towards her husband. Everyone in the room slowly got out of the room, unnoticed by Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara, knowing that they would only cringe at the angered Fire Lady. Everyone had witnessed a few times when they were thankfull they weren't Fire Lord Zuko and feared Katara more than her husband. When Katara finally reached him he barely opened his mouth before Katara snapped at him.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked slowly in a tone that told Zuko if he didn't tell her the answer she wanted she would kill him. The Fire Lord was at a loss for words, "Um, well I haven't...really had a chance...to look at the time...I mean this was one of the longer meetings." Katara only glared at him and crossed her arms. "What do you want me to do Katara? I mean really it's not like I can have Uncle take my place in the meetings! I'm sorry but I can't unless I become ill! At least tomorrow is Christmas Eve, right? There isn't one single meeting tomorrow! In fact there is just a small ball and a bunch of dancing."

Said wife only rolled her eyes and continued to glare at her husband. "Do you know how depressing it is to only be around people for three hours and then have the rest of the day to yourself and then later when you are tired your beloved other half finally gets to see you? If you need to become ill for a day, I know how to do that, we will have Sokka come over and you can sniff his dirty socks! You know what? You can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms tonight!" with that halway yelled Katara stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

Fire Lord Zuko let out a sigh as he watched his wife storm out of the room and started to rub his temples. Things really weren't going his way at all this week, no wait make that month. There had been more meetings so everyone could have a three week vacation with their family and friends. Which meant Zuko, as Fire Lord, was required at every single one no matter how late they lasted or how early they started. All of this meaning Katara had been getting less and less time with him and he hadn't been doing anything to make up for it. Heck the longest conversation he had, had with her this month was the one they just shared. Other than that it was always, "Good night" or "See you later" and simple stuff like that.

* * *

As Katara walked down the hallway to her and Zuko's bedroom she muttered things better suited for a sailor than the Fire Lady. She let out a sigh as she reached the door and slowly made her way in. Instead of going through her normal nightly routines, she walked to the end of the bedroom, where there was a set of french doors that led to the balcon over looking the palace gardens. Not wanting to look at the various plants below she looked up at the sky. The moon wasn't out just yet but the stars were and star gazing was one of her favorite things to do when she was upset. 

Sitting down on the bench, she thought over the past couple of days and her anger turned into sadness. Only one thought came to mind that made her a little happy, _'At least Christmas only comes once a year and there is not another holiday other than Easter that is very important to have meetings like they have been...'_ With that in mind she quickly lost the thought as she rethought of the past weeks. Deep in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open or the light footsteps coming towards her. She only noticed when she felt her husband sit down next to her and wrap his arms around her softly muttering apologies into her hair.

She let out a soft sigh as she heard Zuko's words and quickly felt guilty for getting mad at him. "It's ok I over-reacted I know that being Fire Lord and all you need to go to meetings that are important..." her tone was quiet as she turned to face him. Resting her head on his shoulder she felt the master firebender shake his head no. "Actually you didn't over-react and I can't say I blame you for what you did earlier. I would have done the same if circumstances were different. Besides, you know I don't think anything is as important as you. We are equals are we not and we are married, so you are my first priority." his voice was almost a whisper but it was sincere and Katara knew it held truth.

"Since we have settled our bickering for now, can I go to sleep so at least one of us doesn't look tired and grouchy for the Christmas ball?" she asked playfully as she stood up. Zuko only rolled his eyes and stood up as well. "But if I recall I looked that way when you came to visit on Valentine's Day and you fell in love with me and then we got married. So that isn't exactly a bad look for me now is it?" he asked just as playfully as his wife. His reply was having a pillow thrown at him from Katara. "True but I need my beauty sleep." she said sarcastically as she pulled the covers over her body. Even though the Fire Nation was warm year around, it still became a little cold at night even with a firebender sleeping next to you.

Following Katara's example, Zuko slowly laid down on the huge bed. Snuggling up next to his wife and wrapping an arm around her they both whispered their good nights to each other. Both quickly fell asleep in the quiet semi-darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, I know waaaaaaaay early for Christmas but oh well. I am filled with writers block yet I have ideas. So it might still be awhile before I get anything else updated. If anything all the blame should be placed on my stupid school. points to piles of French, History, Algebra, and other various subjects, of homework and study sheets. Plus, marching band competetions are coming up. Anyways, please review!**


	10. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Alright, I know I probaly will not actually be able to do this quickly but I am wanting to revise this fanfic. I don't really know why except I have a plot bunny for another story, but I am wanting it to take place before this story, way, before this story and then link into this one. SO, there you go, I will be revising this story a little, not to terribly much but just enough that you will want to re-read it. Just thought I should give everyone a heads up!**

**AzureStorm**


End file.
